


Vendetta

by GallifreyanChild



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore's dead guys, Gen, Made-up Nuetral Ending, Not A Neutral Route Depicted In-Game, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, like super dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanChild/pseuds/GallifreyanChild
Summary: Vendettaven | det | ta(noun)A prolonged bitter quarrel or campaign against someone.Often a blood feud in which the family of a murdered person seeks vengeance on the murderer or the murderer's family.It is a lifelong quest for vengeance.





	1. An Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU would not go away from my mind and it said _hey galli. u should write me. like right now._
> 
> I actually have this chapter and a second already written. Updates will not be planned or scheduled, just when I have new material and/or feel like it. This will be put on the back burner compared to Smoke and Mirrors, which is a top priority.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ *RIIING.* _

_ heya. is anyone there? _

_ *RIIING.* _

_...well, i'll just leave a message. _

_ so, it's been a while. _

_ the queen returned, and is now ruling over the underground. she's instated a new policy, that all humans who fall are to be treated not as enemies, but as friends. undyne didn't like that, but after some heavy coersion from papyrus, she was convinced to stand down. we're kind of confused as to what to do next, though. with six human souls in our possession, we're just one away from breaking the barrier and escaping to the surface. _

_ then maybe i could find you, and   m a k e   y o u   p a y   f o r   w h a t   y o u ' v e   d o n e . _

_ the population of the underground is, well, rather stunted. guess we know whose fault  _ **_that_ ** _ is, huh? as such, we've taken to evacuating the portions of it closer to the lower barrier in the ruins - which toriel was opposed to at first, until she was convinced of the strategical value of having the entire population of the underground closer together. most of the monsters who live in snowdin are there for the climate, but with some convincing to be done, we're moving them - well, the ones who are left - to waterfall. the monsters in the ruins were pretty cool about moving to waterfall and hotland, as well. one upside is there's plenty of room, now, huh? _

_...you freak. _

_ i guess toriel must have been won over by you or something, or maybe you went past her with LOVE still at one. dunno, don't care. all that matters is that when i first saw you, you already had dust spread across that stupid striped shirt. so that's either a death count down in those ruins, or you made a pretty quick kill when you passed toriel. again, it doesn't really matter in the long run. point is, she's pretty determined to keep the next poor soul that falls down here alive. actually, that's what i was gonna bring up next. _

_ the royal guard is still strong, possibly even stronger than before. undyne still misses the canine unit, though. again...  _ **_your fault._ ** _ we've moved a couple of the guards from hotland down to where we've instated brand-new patrols, throughout the evacuated snowdin and the ruins, the doors of which are wide open, purely to watch for humans. with the new rule toriel's put in effect, the guard is supposed to shelter the human and bring them to her, where they will be greeted with open arms. _

_ or at least, that's what toriel has in mind. somehow... i don't think most of the monsters share her pacifistic mindset. they just respect her because she's the former queen and a boss monster. _

_...myself included. _

_ promise or no promise, i have to tell ya, kid. you've done a real good job of ruining people's lives, and as such, i have to make certain... adjustments to that promise i made a long while back. so, kid. If you so much as step foot back down here... _

_ Y  o  u     a  r  e     g  o  i  n  g     t  o     h  a  v  e     a      _ **_v  e  r  y     b  a  d     t  i  m  e  ._ **

_ SANS! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? _

_ oh, nobody. _

_ WHAT? NOBODY? CAN I TALK TO THEM TOO? _

_...not this time. sorry, papyrus. _

_ OH, OKA- _

_ *click.* _


	2. And We Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee, so excited to write this! I have major roles planned for a LOT of characters, so although I start with skelebro POVs(third person of course), we'll see POVs from the other main participants as well! 
> 
> Also, that Relevant OCs tag? There will be quite a few but they won't play super-huge parts, I hope. The focus will still be on our main monsters <3
> 
> That being said, I'm moving along with the plot train! Toot toot! 
> 
> (I might want to say this now, actually - the story's rating is tentative to move up to M, because of language and/or violence, not sexual content. I may add an Archive Warning or two depending on what happens when the plot gets sorted out, as well.)

Sans sighed, leaning against the pillars in the sunny hall. It was rather nice, if you weren't privy to what had occurred there.

Which, unfortunately, Sans was. Nothing was safe from his eyes - metaphorically speaking of course, since the skeleton only had blank eyesockets with pinpricks of magic white light to help him see. He clenched his jacket tighter around him, the fluff of his hoodie pressing warmly against his cheekbones.

**_Over LV9, huh?_ **

The words echoed softly in his skull.

**_That's over halfway to LV20, the maximum._ **

His phalanges dug into his jacket.

**_But don't think that means you're still 50-percent good._ **

He closed his eyesockets, screwing them tightly shut.

**_50-percent, 20-percent._ **

He clenched his teeth.

**_Those are both still failing grades._ **

Sans let out an anguished cry, magic flaring up violently in his left eye socket, which snapped open harshly. The blue and yellow light swirled around the magic construct, making his vision appear in hues of those colors.  A blaster hummed to life above his head, and it fired immediately.

The stained glass window on the other side of the wall shattered.

The blaster dissipated and Sans' eye flickered back to normal, his shoulders rising and falling with the heaving breaths he didn't even need to take. Now that the blaster dispelled most of his angered, stirring magic, he found it in himself to slump to the floor, spine pressed against one of the pillars.

_ At least they didn't kill Papyrus _ , Sans thought, but - that was a selfish thing to think, there were so many monsters out there who had lost their families, their loved ones... almost half of the Underground, _ dead _ , their dust littering the paths. Sans was  _ extremely _ lucky that Papyrus wasn't in that half.

Speaking of Papyrus... where was he? He had wandered off about an hour ago, saying he'd be back at noon. It was now ten minutes past noon.

...Papyrus was never late.

A thrum of panic seized Sans' soul and he shot up from his position on the marble floor of the Judgement Hall, immediately dashing off down towards the throne room. With the worry seizing him and his recent burst of magic he didn't even think to teleport, instead, his sneakers hit the floor at a rapid pace, loose laces flying around.

"Queen Toriel! Papyrus, he-" Sans exclaimed, pushing open the door to the throme room in earnest and calling out to the queen, but cutting himself off mid-sentence when he saw who was actually in the room.  He quietly scolded himself for being such a paranoid idiot, but when the human had already come so close to killing his brother... well, he wasn't going to take any more chances.

"Oh! Hello, Sans," the queen said, chuckling and tilting her head to the side slightly. "I apologize for keeping your brother. He really is a delightful young man to talk to."

"Yes! It appears that she has a love for puzzles just as I do!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly, turning around to look at his brother and give him a big grin.

Toriel chuckled as Sans raised an eyebrow. "I used to complete jigsaw puzzles in my spare time," she explained, "and there are plenty of traps in the Ruins that one may have to avoid, similar to the ones Papyrus likes to set up."

"It is truly wonderful to have found another puzzle lover!" Papyrus said, ecstatic.

Sans' permanent grin became more genuine as he chuckled. "That's really great, Paps," he said, striding forward through the small meadow of golden flowers in the throne room.  He remembered these. The former king had been meticulous in taking care of each blossom, it was one of the old goat's quirks.

Toriel smiled, a warm and calm expression, then turned to Papyrus. "Now I do believe that your brother wants you home," she said, chuckling.

"Of course! I did not mean to leave you waiting, brother," Papyrus said.

Toriel turned to Sans, "However, I would like to have a word with him before you leave if that's all right," she said.

Sans blinked. "Uh, of course. Always got time for the queen," he said, giving a little chuckle.

Toriel smiled again, "I am hardly a queen," she said. "I am still the same monster from before I left the Ruins. But thank you."

"I will be waiting outside!" Papyrus said, beginning to head towards the Hall. "We can head home when you are finished!"

"Sure, Paps," Sans said. When the doors closed behind his brother, he turned to look at Toriel. "So, uh... what did you want to talk about?"

Toriel let out a breath. "Your brother is training to be a member of the Royal Guard, correct? With Captain Undyne?"

Sans nodded. "He trains almost every day, whether it's fighting or just a cooking lesson."

Toriel nodded. "How long has he been training?" she asked.

Sans thought for a moment, "Well, it's been a  _ long _ time. A few years, actually."

Toriel raised a brow. "And he's not a guardsman yet?"

Sans shook his head. "Papyrus... well, I've told you a lot about him already, so it's hard for me to explain further, but... it's just cause he's.... _ him _ . He's not the type of person who could... survive an ordeal like that."

Toriel tilted her head once again. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean..." Sans sighed, "I'll put it in the words of Undyne. He's just so innocent and nice, he can't actually hurt anyone."

"And why would he need to?" she asked. "This is what bothers me. The guard is full of people who are willing to strike killing blows, even when they are not needed."

Sans furrowed his brows. "So, you're, uh... what are you trying to say?"

"I would like to officially make Papyrus a member of the Royal Guard," she stated. "It's high time he graduated his training, anyways."

Sans blinked, shocked. "But Queen Toriel-!"

Toriel held up a hand to silence him. "On the contrary to what you are saying, I believe he is a  _ perfect _ candidate for a guardsman." She lowered her hand. "The guard needs more monsters who are kind and compassionate, diplomatic in their affairs and will always use their Mercy as a very first option. People like your brother." Toriel let out a breath. "Take the Captain, for example. A proud warrior, Undyne has done well in defending the kingdom. However, she is very headstrong and tends to lean towards battle as a means to solve disputes. I am not trying to discredit the Captain - she is, after all, a very smart and capable warrior. But... we need less warriors. We just need  _ people _ ." Toriel smiled. "And in case you are worried about your brother not being able to defend himself... well, he had the Captain as a mentor, so I'm not worried about anything. And with his studious habits, I'm willing to bet he is almost as skilled as her, if not equal to."

Sans floundered for a moment, but realized he couldn't really argue with Toriel's point of view. "Okay, you've got some good points..." he mumbled.

Toriel's smile faltered. "I know you're protective of your brother, but... isn't it time you let him be his own person? I mean, I've listened to you talk about him through that door enough times to know." 

Sans sighed, "Yeah, I... I guess you're right."

Toriel's smile returned. "Tell him the good news for me, will you?"

Sans nodded. "Thanks, qu- I mean, Toriel."

The queen chuckled. "Anytime. Now, your brother is waiting."

"O-of course," Sans stuttered slightly, giving a grin to her before turning around and heading out of the throne room.

"Ah! There you are, brother!" Papyrus said, smile widening as his brother came out of the throne room. "What did the queen want to talk to you about?"

Sans hesitated, "Um... why don't we wait until we get home, I'll tell you then," he said, trying to figure out how to best process this.

Papyrus was going to be a guardsman.

He tried to keep the thoughts out of his mind, but the little feelings kept crawling back in. What if the human came back? What if a different human fell down and was like the kid from before? Sans shook his head. 

Man, he really  _ was _ just a paranoid, protective brother.

"Well, let us hurry home then!" Papyrus said. "Besides, I'm making something special for dinner tonight!"

Sans chuckled. "It it your extra-special spaghetti?" he asked.

"Not just that!" Papyrus said. "It's my extra-special, cheer-up spaghetti!"

Sans blinked. "Who's getting cheered up, bro?"

"You, of course!"

"Wh-? Why me?" Sans asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Papyrus frowned slightly. "Sans, I'm not oblivious," he said, softer than his normal tone. "Ever since the human came through, you've been on edge. But... I know that if you need to talk about it, you will, and when you're ready. For now, I'm going to make spaghetti! It will be sure to lift your spirits!"

Sans chuckled. "Don't you mean extra-special, cheer-up spaghetti?"

"Exactly!"

Sans grinned and shook his head as his younger brother ran up ahead of him, pumping his gloved fist in the air. As he walked, his eyelights trailed downwards to stare at his slipper-clad feet.

...If Papyrus was noticing, who else was?

Sans sighed, trying to shake it off and following his brother.

_ This is all so messed up... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, our favorite lazy skeleton isn't all right, is he?


	3. Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers head home. Papyrus converses with MK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a random burst of inspiration for this? so hey! here it is!
> 
> just over 1K words but that's all I really wanted for this chapter anyways. things should be moving along in the next few chapters.

When the brothers arrived home, Sans took off his jacket, flopping down on the couch in the living room. His turtleneck was still sweltering, but the cool of Snowdin had helped a bit in that aspect. Their windows were opened anyways. 

Papyrus, on the other hand, headed right into the kitchen, calling out to his brother from the room as he got out the ingredients for the pasta he was going to make. "Hopefully it will not take too long. I am estimating about twenty five minutes or so. Would that be all right, brother?"

Sans didn't answer.

Papyrus sighed and walked out of the kitchen, "Sans, are you listening?"

Sans was jolted out of his little reverie by his brother's voice. Turning around and looking over the back of the couch, he gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, bro. What were you saying?"

"I said that the spaghetti will take about twenty five minutes. Is that okay with you?"

"Course," Sans responded, turning back around and sinking into the couch. He sighed, reaching up and rubbing his temples. 

The twenty five minutes went by at a crawl. Sans tapped his foot absentmindedly, mulling over how he would divulge the 'good news' to his brother. It wasn't like he wasn't happy for Papyrus, he was just worried. He shared the same opinion as Undyne, and while he loved his brother, he valued Papyrus' safety more than anything else. Looking over to the kitchen, where the timer for the simmering pasta was clearly in view, Sans gathered himself up and headed to the kitchen since it was about to go off.

Grabbing two plates, silverware, and some cups, Sans had the table set in a matter of seconds before sitting down in the chair in the side of the table that would allow him to face Papyrus. Papyrus did look over from his place in front of the spaghetti pot, raising a brow at the set table but saying no more. The timer beeped, and papyrus turned off the stove and drained the noodle pot before adding the marinara sauce.

"Heh. No fiery passion or picturing your enemies this time?" Sans asked as Papyrus brought the pot and a hot pad over to the table. He peered into the pot. It actually looked edible. 

"I was following some tips from the Queen!" Papyrus said. "When I told her of my extra special training with Undyne and my own cooking escapades, she seemed very eager to offer me some of her own tips! One of which was being more gentle and precise! Of course, I was confused, because of how contradictory it seemed to be when paired with Undyne's instruction of pouring fiery passion into every step! However, I said that I'd at least try her method once, so I thought I'd do that now. If it's not up to my usual standard, I hope you'll forgive me!"

"Nah, bro, it looks great," Sans said, grabbing the ladle and scooping some of the spaghetti onto his plate. Taking a bite, Sans’ eyes immediately widened and his gaze flicked up to Papyrus, who grimaced.

“Bad?”

Sans held his gaze for another second before starting to devour the pasta.

Papyrus blinked, then let out a whoop of laughter. “It worked!” He grabbed his own plate, ladling about twice as much spaghetti as Sans had onto his own plate.

There were no leftovers that night.

* * *

 

The snow was clear and crisp, and every time Papyrus’ boot landed on the ground, the ice made a crunching noise. Somewhere behind him, a child called out.

“Yo!  _ Yo, Papyrus! _ ”

Papyrus turned around, almost slipping on the snow. His expression brightened. “Hello, MK!”

Monster Kid eagerly ran towards Papyrus, almost tripping in the process. Thankfully, Papyrus caught them, helping them back to their feet.

“What are you doing out here?” Papyrus chuckled. “I know it is very tempting to want to see greatness the likes of which I possess, but Snowdin is very far away for someone as young as you!”

MK giggled, teetering back and forth a bit before regaining their balance. “Naw, it’s not that far. But YO! I heard you saw the  _ queen! _ ” 

Papyrus puffed out his chest in pride. “Indeed I did!”

“Yo, what was that  _ like?!?”  _ MK exclaimed, jumping up and down as they walked onwards down Papyrus’ patrol route. “Was she scary?”

“Not at all!” Papyrus said. “Well, I must admit, it was a little nerve-wracking, but she was very nice! She gave me tips on my spaghetti!” Papyrus stopped, then leaned down to whisper in MK’s ear. “Don’t tell Undyne, but I used her tips on my spaghetti last night, and it worked even better than Undyne’s tips!”

MK gasped. “No  _ way! _ ” they shouted, grinning. 

“Shhhh!!”

MK giggled, quieting down. “Okay, but what else?”

“Well,” Papyrus said, standing up and thinking for a moment, “she really likes puzzles as well!” He started to move down the path again, causing MK to pitter-patter after him.

“Aw, cool! Like the ones you set up here in the forest?” 

“Well, she prefers them more mild, of course - she doesn’t want to hurt any humans!” Papyrus explained. “Some of the traps in the Ruins were rather… murdery, so she took great care to guide all the humans through! Well, except for… Frisk.” Papyrus’ bright expression faltered for a moment before he recovered. “But that was only because they didn’t listen to Toriel, they made their way through on their own! They were a very smart human.”

“Yeah, I remember they fought Undyne!  _ And got out alive! _ ”

Papyrus grinned. “But anyways, the Queen prefers milder puzzles - like jigsaws! She promised to show me some of her favorites sometime!”

“Wow! So are you and the Queen friends or something now?” 

“Wh-what? Nonsense, she was just being friendly!”

MK giggled. “Maybe she could tell Undyne to let you in the Royal Guard if you impress her enough!”

“What?!?” Papyrus said. “No way. I’ve talked to her once!”

“Yeeeah, but it could happen!”

“Nuh uh.”

“Yah huh!”

“Hush, you,” Papyrus said, gently flicking MK’s head. They giggled. “Now come on, MK! Let’s finish up this patrol together!”

“Yay!”

“Then I’ll get you back home to your parents.”

“Aw…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and MK is my new brotp   
> no one can stop me

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! uwu
> 
> Also, if you'd like, check out my tumblr! It's gallifreyan-pal.tumblr.com 
> 
> I post lots of Undertale art there and reblog a bit of good art, so come on down if you wanna join in on the shenanigans there!


End file.
